Young Justice: Invasion
This is the Second Season of Young Justice, titled "Invasion". It will Feature the Team facing a threat from Space. Other Heroes and Villians will appear, and set five years after the first season. Characters Heroes *'The Team:' **'Nightwing (Voiced by - Jesse McCartney)' **'Superboy (Voiced by - Nolan North)' ***'Wolf (Vocals by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Miss Martian (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' **'Wonder Girl (Voiced by - Mae Whitman)' **'Blue Beetle III (Voiced by - Eric Lopez)' **'Lagoon Boy (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' **'Artemis (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin)' **'Robin II (Voiced by - Cameron Bowen)' **'Bumblebee (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo)' **'Mal Duncan (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) - Becomes the new Guardian' **'Beast Boy (Voiced by - Logan Grove)' **'Impulse (Voiced by - Jason Marsden) - Becomes an official member of the Team' **'Batgirl (Voiced by - Alyson Stoner)' **'Tempest (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' *'The Justice Leauge:' **'Aquaman (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' **'Batman (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' **'The Flash (Voiced by - George Eads)' **'Superman (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Martian Manhunter (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Green Arrow (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' **'Wonder Woman (Voiced by - Maggie Q)' **'Red Tornado (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Hal Jordan (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'John Stewart (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Black Canary (Voiced by - Vannesa Marshall)' **'Captain Marvel (Voiced by - Chad Lowe)' **'Hawkman (Voiced by - James Remar)' **'Hawkwoman (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' **'Captain Atom (Voiced by - Michael T. Weiss)' **'Dr. Fate (Both Voiced by - Nolan North and Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Plastic Man (Voiced by - Tom Kenny)' **'The Atom (Voiced by - Jason Marsden)' **'Icon (Voiced by - Tony Todd)' **'Black Lightning (Voiced by - Levar Burton)' **'Zatanna (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert)' **'Rocket (Voiced by - Kali "Kittie" Troy)' **'Red Arrow (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) - Who has a Clone in which turns out to be the Mole' **'Adam Strange (Voiced by - Michael Trucco)' *'Later Members of the League:' **'Guy Gardner (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' Other Heroes *'Guardian (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Kid Flash (Voiced by - Jason Spisak)' *'Manta/Aqualad I (Voiced by - Khary Payton) - working undercover for Nightwing serving with his Father, Black Manta after the Death of Tula' *'Donna Troy/Troia (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Arsenal (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Kidnapped Teenagers with powers:' **'Tye Longshadow (Voiced by - Gregg Rainwater)' **'Virgil Hawkins/Static (Voiced by - Tyler James Williams)' **'Eduardo Dorado, Jr. (Voiced by - Freddy Rodriguez)' **'Asami Koizumi (Voiced by - Janice Kawaye)' Villains *'The Reach: - the main antagonists of the series' **'Ambassador (Voiced by - Phil LaMaar)' **'Scientist (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo)' **'Black Beetle (Voiced by - Kevin Grevioux)' *'The Light:' **'L-1/Vandal Savage (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' **'L-2/Ra's Al Ghul (Voiced by - Oded Fehr)' **'L-3/Lex Luthor (Voiced by - Mark Rolston)' **'L-4/Queen Bee (Voiced by - Marina Sirtis)' **'L-5/Black Manta (Voiced by - Khary Payton) - Serves as Ocean Master's replacement' **'L-6/The Brain (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' **'L-7/Klarion The Witch Boy (Voiced by - Thom Adcox)' **'Mammoth (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Shimmer (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Devastation (Voiced by - Diane DeLano)' **'Deathstroke (Voiced by - Wentworth Miller/Fred Tatasciore) - the Light's new enforcer' Other Villians *'Mongul (Voiced by - Keith David)' *'Despero' *'Clayface (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Lobo (Voiced by - David Sobolov)' *'Cheshire (Voiced by - Kelly Hu)' *'Sportsmaster (Voiced by - Nick Chinlund)' *'Toyman (Voiced by - Cameron Bowen)' *'Captain Cold (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' Others *'G. Gordon Godfrey (Voiced by - Tim Curry)' *'Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by - Sam Riegel)' *'Lois Lane (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'Catherine Corbert (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin)' *'Carol Ferris (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' Episodes Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Young Justice Category:DC